Fornis
Fornis was a musketeer from Malidor, and a short-term member of the Company of the Sword. He is most famous for reawakening 'Kuros, ' and was tragically killed trying to save his king for the usurper. Summary Name: Fornis LeMar Other Names: '''The Betrayer, The Martyr '''Home: Villac, Malidor Born: 7th April, 1452 Died: 6th August, 1472 Age at Death: 19 Level: 8 Race: Malidoran Profession: Duelist/ Musketeer Last Words: '"Don't kill me!" Background Fornis was born in 1453 to his mother, Elaine LaMar, a very beautiful Malidoran. He never knew his father or anything about him, other than they shared the same mysterious eyes. Elaine promised Fornis that he would learn more about his father when he was old enough to understand. Fornis learnt how to fight with a rapier at an early age, practicing with his young friends, Garo and Hercule. A slow learner at first, Fornis soon found himself bested by his friends. As they constantly mocked him, Fornis took it on himself to become the best. He practiced day and night, every hour, until his skills were at their peak. His friends didn't laugh anymore. Rather, they became jealous of Fornis, and bitter towards his 'showing-off.' Fornis found quickly himself without any friends. From that day onwards, he vowed to be humble about his talents, and keep them hidden until needed. At the age of 15, Fornis found a new friend: Tolire. Tolire was a 33 year old musketeer, with no wife and no child. He became the father Fornis never had, and Fornis, in return, the son Tolire desired. Tolire, already impressed by Fornos' Rapier skill, taught Fornis how to use a musket; Fornis wanted to be a musketeer. At the age of 16, Fornis applied to be a musketeer. His application was sucessful, but he failed the endurance tests. Tolire began to train him, even more vigorously, but when the time came for his re-test, Tolire had to leave the country on a secret mission. He never returned. Sick with worry for his friend, Fornis failed again. Without Tolire to inspire him, Fornis gave up. Taking leave of his mother, Fornis travelled from town to town, partly to see more of Malidor, and partly in search of his friend. On his 18th birthday, in the town of Myons, Fornis met the princess, Madeline. The two fell deeply in love, and many a time Fornis would sneak into the palace to be with her. It was not to be, however, as Fornis was not of noble blood, and King Louhen would never consent to their courtship. Madeline considered giving up her royal heritage, but Fornis would not allow it. He didn't believe it was his place to force her to choose between the kingdom and himself. ''Fornis left a note in her room, I Wish I was good enough for you Love you always, Fornis and slipped away into the night. On his journey home he came across three Orcs, attacking a carriage. The emblem on the coach was that of the royal family- a crowned lion. The guards of the coach lay dead near the wheels; wasting no time, Fornis drew his rapier and attacked the Orcs. He managed to kill two of the Orcs, but the third downed him with his sword. Just as the orc was about to finish Fornis, an arrow flew from nowhere, and struck the creature through the neck. Fornis looked around for the mysterious archer, but no-one was around. The king, still alive thanks to Fornis' quick thinking, was eternally grateful. He offered Fornis anything he wanted. Fornis told him of his desire to be a musketeer. At the late age of 18, Fornis was admitted into the ranks of His Majesty's Musketeeers. His superiors were surprised at how good a shot he was with a musket. Eventually, Fornis' swordsmanship became legendary. One day, whilst patrolling through the western borders of Tauron, Fornis heard a woman's scream. He darted through the trees, and saw a woman lying beside a tree. As he went to help her, he was hit on the back of the head, and lost conciousness. Fornis awoke in an Orcish cell, weaponless and with no means of escape. Fortunately, the Gods smiled on him at that day; at that particular moment, the Company of the Sword were travelling through those caverns. They released Fornis, and he quickly joined their group. Fornis lead the company to Taur Ungol, where they penetrated the Arachnemancer's fortress, in order to achieve a piece of Star-Iron. The company returned to the Orpalais, where Fornis was chosen to represent the nation of Malidor in the quest. Whilst returning home to Villac, to tell his mother the good news, he passed through the Forest of Brocells. Here he met a strange old man, who asked him to sell him some horses. Fornis replied that he had none, but would get him some as quick as possible. Fornis obtained five horses from Villac, and returned to the forest. The old man ws nowhere to be seen, but Fornis followed his foot-prints to a cave by a river. He entered the cave, and was confronted by an amazing sight: 100 sleeping men, surrounding a great figure on a pedestal. Also on the pedestal was a sword and a ribbon. Fornis cut the ribbon with the word, and the men awoke. The central man was Kuros the great! Kuros thanked Fornis for waking him, and quickly rode out to the country's capital to talk to the king. Kuros, finding Louhen a weak and coniving man, decided to dispatch with him. He ordered a public execution of Louhen and his queen, Letitia. Natuarally, fornis couldn't allow this to happen. Believing himself responsible, and knowing his duty was to his king, Fornis spoke openly against Kuros. When this didn't work, Fornis tried to execute the Usurper. Fornis was stopped, and killed, by his musketeer collegues, at the bequest of King Kuros. Fornis' last sight was that of King Louhen's head, rolling off the guillotene. Story by John Radcliffe Stats '''LANGUAGES: Maldidoran 7, Parzifan 6, PP: 0 HITS: 102 AT: 10 DB: 25 SPECIAL: Battle Confusion Skills Category:PCs Category:Malidorans Category:Musketeers Category:Duelists Category:Quest for the Sword